Bord
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Pirates of Galder (Shadow Dragon) Chapter 3: Abducted Princess (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Fighter |mirage = |voiceby = |jap_voiceby =Keigo Manaka }} Bord is a playable character from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem. Bord is, alongside Barst and Cord, a member of the Talysian mercenary group that is spearheaded by Ogma. Profile War of Shadows Bord makes his first appearance in Chapter 2 of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, where he, alongside Ogma, Barst and Cord, enlists in Marth's army under the behest of Princess Caeda of Talys. Bord then aids Marth in bringing the War of Shadows to an end, and thereafter reverted to his previous occupation as a woodcutter. According to his ending, Bord does not appear at all in the original Book 2. Owing to the fact that he returned to his peaceful life in Talys as his previous occupation as a woodcutter, it could be said that he did not wish to take part in the War of Heroes and continued to live in peace, or that he was not notified due to Caeda moving to Altea to become Marth's fiancee, and lost connections with her. War of Heroes Bord returns in Chapter 3 of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he has taken up temporary residence in a Macedonian village. When Marth pays a visit to the village, Bord appears to greet him, promptly enlisting in his army thereafter. Bord will then aid Marth in ending the War of Heroes, before returning to Talys to resume his occupation as a woodcutter. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Bord and Cord appear together in the third and final of Kiria Kurono's side stories. In this game, they exist as Mirage golems that Tharja creates as a means for training Kiria on being cute. However, they malfunction and rage out of control. The battle against the Bord and Cord carries specific conditions; Kiria and Tsubasa are required to be in the active party, and it is the only battle in which both characters have access to the special charm-inflicting skill "Seducing Pose." The attack hits both Bord and Cord, but Bord can only be charmed by Tsubasa, and Cord can only be charmed by Kiria. Bord and Cord are only vulnerable to damage when in the the Charmed state. Personality Like a majority of the cast in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem, Bord's personality is not very well developed, owing to the minor role that he plays in the games. Nevertheless, it is still possible to deduce certain traits that define his character from the few interactions that he engages in. Of note is the fact that Bord's personality is exactly the same as that of Cord's, one that is proven by their speech mirroring each other both when speaking to Barst in Chapter 5 of New Mystery of the Emblem and in their respective base conversations with Kris. As a character who is deliberately designed as the counterpart of Cord, it comes as no surprise that a rivalry exists between Bord and Cord, where they constantly attempt to outdo each other in a variety of areas. This rivalry of theirs is one that has the tendency to become rather heated as the pair lose their cool while in the midst of arguing with each other, a fact that is proven through their base conversations in New Mystery of the Emblem, where they wind up engaging in a violent tree-felling competition. Their rivalry also extends to the looks department, where Bord, through his base conversations with Kris, narcissistically proclaims that he is the more handsome of the two. In spite of his apparent hatred of Cord, it is quite evident that Bord, in actuality, cares for him tremendously; through his base conversations with Kris, he repeatedly expresses his anxiety for Cord's safety under the guise of insults that suggest that his partner is useless without his assistance. Bord's mirage incarnation in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE ''displays a weakness for cute girls with big eyes; with Tsubasa Oribe for example. In Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |50% |10% |30% |20% |50% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Note: Bord only appears in Book 1. Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |50% |10% |30% |20% |50% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |90% |55% |0% |45% |10% |35% |10% |0% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |70% |30% |0% |50% |0% |35% |40% |0% |} |-|Mercenary/Hero= |70% |35% |0% |55% |20% |35% |15% |0% |} |-|Hunter/Horseman= |50% |35% |0% |45% |25% |35% |15% |0% |} |-|Pirate/Berserker= |90% |55% |0% |45% |10% |35% |10% |0% |} |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= |30% |0% |20% |50% |20% |35% |0% |20% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Default= |} |-|DL= |} Base Stats |-|Default= |-|DL= Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |100% |65% |0% |65% |30% |45% |20% |0% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |90% |40% |0% |60% |20% |45% |45% |0% |} |-|Mercenary/Hero= |80% |45% |0% |65% |40% |45% |25% |0% |} |-|Hunter/Horseman= |70% |45% |0% |55% |45% |45% |20% |0% |} |-|Pirate/Berserker= |100% |55% |0% |55% |50% |45% |15% |0% |} |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= |50% |10% |20% |60% |40% |45% |0% |20% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Uncharmed= Timber Chop Diving Grapple |session= Elec-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} |-|Charmed= Timber Chop Diving Grapple |session= Elec-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} Endings Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 ;Talys Brave :In the Kingdom of Talys, he lived peacefully as a woodcutter. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon ;The Lopper :Bord returned to his peaceful life as a woodcutter. In time, he became renowned for his craftsmanship. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ;The Lopper :Bord returned to the kingdom of Talys and became a woodcutter. He kept training, boasting that he could fight anywhere, anytime. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Bord is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following card: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Bord appears with Barst and Cord as a collectible Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, using his artwork from the original TCG. Trivia * Bord is the only one out of the 3 axe fighters in Book 1 of the original Mystery of the Emblem who's portrait strikes the same pose to his portrait in the original Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. ** He is also the only brother to use the same appearance as he appeared from the original Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light ''for the SNES and DS remakes, while Barst and Cord received complete new designs. *In New Mystery of the Emblem, much of Bord and Cord as characters are designed as a joke referencing how in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light both of their portraits are identical. **A similar situation can be seen with Macellan and Dolph in New Mystery as well. *In the official comic for ''Awakening, Tharja gives Cordelia a tonic called "Bord and Cord's Tonic." Gallery File:SMTxFE Bord.png|Bord as he appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:Bord Cord and Barst N by Yoneko.png|Artwork of Bord, Cord and Barst in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. File:BordTCG.jpg|Bord, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Fighter. File:FE0 Bord.png|Bord as a Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B17-003N.png|Bord as a Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Maji SajiFE1.png|Bord's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. He shares the same portrait with Cord. File:SajiFE3.gif|Bord's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:BordFE12.png|Bord's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. File:3AxeFighters(Anime).jpg|Animation still of Bord (along with Barst and Cord) appearing in the Fire Emblem anime. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters